Be My Own Hero
by ShhSleepy
Summary: Sequel to My Not So Super Hero!Its been 3 weeks since then and Charlie is cornered into taking his brother on a mission to a lake infested by mutants created by Helix himself.He makes only one rule. Jason is to stay out of the way! Haha. As if!
1. Grounded With My Bro's Life

**Alright everybody! I highly enjoyed the revews you all left from my last Aaron Stone story and it inspired me enough to make a sequel that I had not originally planned on. So give yourselves a pat on the back!...no seriously because this story is completely because of your super awesome reviewing skills.**

**I was sitting in Chem the other day and the idea for this hit me and has been haunting me since. So here it is! The sequel to** _My Not So Super Hero Aaron Stone!_

_**Answers from last story:**__ yes their dad did die but I thought it would make a nice touch if in my story he took off. It makes things more personal with Charlie not telling his brother his big secret. Sorry for that little swerve._

_**Notes:**__ Reading the first story first will help you understand much of the story but it's not mandatory to enjoy this. Please try to though. It's worth it I promise._

**Disclaimer:** NO I DON'T OWN CHARLIE OR JASON OR ANY OF THEM! DONT RUB IT IN!!!

**Please enjoy and **_**review! ^^  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

1

Jason had never been a very popular guy when it came to girls. Or rather, he had never really been a popular guy period. It seemed that wherever he went, there was always that one slip up that caused his creeping ascent up the food chain to a spiral downward where he would once again be stepped on. He wasn't an athlete. He wasn't artistic. He wasn't smart. He wasn't good at Hero Rising.

He wasn't Charlie.

It had been three weeks since he had found out about his older brother's secret. Aaron Stone. His older brother was the one and only Aaron Stone! If that wasn't the coolest thing in the entire world than he would eat his own socks. It was like every one of his dreams come true at once except in this dream, it was Charlie behind the suit and not himself as Terminus Mag. What he wouldn't give to be where Charlie was. What he wouldn't do just to get even a second of the hero time Aaron got to be. He wanted it. He wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted before in his life. But he could live without it. He could live with the fact that Charlie got the guantlet and the ship and the ninja skills. Because if it wasn't him, Charlie having the super hero life was the next best thing.

He loved that Charlie was Aaron Stone. What he didn't love was the fact that he now knew there was absolutely nothing in the world left for him to accomplish as Jason Landers. He was the brother to Aaron Stone for God's sake! What better was there to be? There was nothing he could do that would impress Charlie. There was nothing he could ever best his brother at because Charlie was already the coolest kick ass guy on the planet.

Charlie Landers was _the_ Aaron Stone.

Jason Landers was just plain Jason Landers.

Those were the thoughts running through his head as he scribbled doodles all over his paper. He had a D+ currently in art class but it wasn't because he couldn't draw, it was just the fact that he didn't feel like drawing what the art teacher wanted out of him. If she wanted flowers, Jason wanted Hero Rising. If she was thinking trees in a forest, Jason was thinking Hero Rising. If she was thinking Heroic Figures in history he was thinking of Aaron Stone. He just couldn't get his head out of the clouds long enough to listen.

He didn't really need to listen right then anyways. It was the last day before spring break and it seemed that even the professors were itching to get going on vacation. The clouds were dark outside though, trembling with thunder and the promise of rain. It was a crummy way to start the vacation but Jason would take it if it meant getting out of school.

The bell rang and he jumped from his chair, winking at Suzan Crawmbly in a last attempt to hook up with her before vacation started. She either didn't see or didn't care, walking away like Jason was invisible. Jason sighed, feeling a little trodden on but not too hung up on it. There was no room to be upset now that he was officially out of school for a week and a half.

He packed his backpack and went out to the front steps of the school. Charlie had promised him a ride home and it was a good thing they had made plans for the rain before hand as buckets began to fall from the sky. Jason blinked out from under the cover of the roof as other students began to file out and disperse in different directions. It was where he was standing twenty and then fourty minutes later when his big brother decided not to show.

The rain hadn't slowed and he groaned, pouting slightly as he stepped out into the rain, soaked after only a few paces as he trudged all the way home.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Jason grumbled to himself. Charlie was a super hero. He had better things to do then taxi his little brother around. "Thanks Aaron Stone. Really." He brushed wet strands of hair out of his eyes in slight irritation. "Really. Thanks alot."

* * *

"It is completely unacceptable!" Mrs. Landers was saying as she stood in the kitchen with a still dripping Jason and a very guilty looking Charlie.

Jason shivered, grasping the towel tighter around himself. He stayed mostly silent as his mother spoke. A month or so ago he would have been standing behind his mother rooting for the worst punishment she could think up but right then he really didn't care. Charlie was probably out saving the world anyways. Walking in the rain wasn't so bad if it meant Charlie could be out there kicking butts and taking names.

"Ma, i'm sorry. I just...I was busy and I didn't have any time after school to do anything." Charlie begged, pleading with his eyes.

Their mother shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she used her no-nonsense tone with him. "Charlie, we agreed yesterday that you would drive your brother home. You were really too busy to travel a few extra blocks for him? It's raining cats and dogs out there, Charlie. How would you like it if Jason made you walk in it, hm?"

"Mom-"

Mrs. Landers put her hand up to quiet him. "Ah. Ah. I don't want to hear it. Apologize to your brother."

Charlie breathed and Jason watched as he turned to him, eyes clearly sorry but still a little annoyed at getting yelled at just because he was out saving someone's life. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, putting his hands up in defeat.

"No problem." Jason said back with a shrug. The puddle growing at his feet made him feel like he was his own island and he slid onto a stool by the counter top, rubbing his dripping nose on the corner of the towel draped over his shoulders.

Mrs. Landers seemed slightly shocked at Jason's reply and blinked clulessly at them like Jason was sick before turning to Charlie again. "Charlie, this is the fourth time this month you've left Jason alone like this..."

_And she doesn't even know about the whole Necros breaking in and nearly killing me thing._ Jason thought to himself before she continued.

"...and I really don't think you're learning, Charlie."

"Nah, mom. I am, _really_. It won't happen again. I'll pay more attention to him from now on."

She sighed and made a face that said that she trusted he would but wished she would just listen the first time she had said it. Then her eyes lit up in a way that said she had an idea and both Jason and Charlie's stomachs dropped with the expectancy of what was about to come out of her mouth.

"I know." She said, taking a step around the counter to stand between the two brothers. She placed a hand on either of their backs before adressing Charlie. "You can take Jason with you on that little trip you have planned for tomorrow with your friends. To that lake house for a few days."

"But mom. I can't. He can't come." Charle insisted, suddenly whinning and unhappy.

"You can and you will. Spend some time with your brother for once. Go fishing. Hang out. Actually spend some time together like before we got you that God aweful video game system."

Jason could see in Charlie's eyes that the trip he had planned wasn't actually what he had told him mom. It was probably a cover so he could go on a mission or something as Aaron Stone. Jason knew it wasn't his place to get in the way but at the same time was kind of excited that he had the chance to do something like this with Charlie. A mission! Time to watch his brother in action for a whole week! It would be so cool to actually see it for himself instead of just hearing about it after a long night of begging.

"Er...nah mom. It's ok." Jason said without much heart, shrugging and half hoping that she insisted on it.

She did and Charlie had no choice but to agree.

Jason grinned and then turned to hide it from Charlie. A whole week with only him and Aaron Stone. This was gonna be the best vacation ever.

Charlie's expression said the opposite. This was just begging for an accident to happen.

* * *

_So there you have it. Part one. It's a bit slow but it'll pick up. I've got a whole bunch of ideas ready and waiting. ^^ Next chapter up later on._

_Please review. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and maybe even a third if I feel so inclined. I usually dont post another chapter till i've gotten at least one review telling me what you liked and didn't like and what you want to see. I really wanna know so go ahead and tell me. ^^ _

_Thank you very much!_


	2. Chirp, Thump, Crash

**Alright you guys. I gotta say this was a very fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. The next chapter might be up tonight so be looking. **

**Read and _review_.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

2

"I seriously have no clue why you are making such a big deal out of this, man." Jason was saying for the millionth time as they headed along the shoreline of the large lake. He, Charlie and Stan had taken the ship this far but were having some trouble finding a clear place to land it. Jason didn't mind how long it was taking for once. He was just excited to be in the ship. This was just like a real game to him. No matter how many times Charlie said it was dangerous, being here- flying over the trees and looking down through the clouds at the water was just a big rollercoaster ride where he had nothing to worry about. At these thoughts, Charlie was clearly irritated.

"Jason, it _is_ a big deal. How many millions of times do I have to tell you before you get it into that overly large head of yours?"

Jase leaned his head against his hand, looking out the window. "Maybe one more?" He grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Charlie snorted with annoyance. "It's dangerous here, Jase."

Jason laughed a little and ignored the tension of his brother's body from the front seat. "Dangerous...dude, we're going to a vacation lake house in the middle of the most boring state in the world. The worst thing that could happen to us is the lake house being overrun with mosquitos." He hesitated before correcting himself by adding- "Or, ya know, if there isn't an outlet to plug in Hero Rising."

Charlie shook his head, eyes pleading with Stan who was calmly listening to the two converse from the passenger seat. Begging for some help getting through to his brother. When Charlie's eyes barreled into the android, Stan turned his head to look at Jason in the back.

"Jason, this is a mission." Stan said sternly, continuing where Charlie left off. "It is not a time for games. There could very well be people here that will not hesitate to harm you. Charlie is merely being irritive, annoying, angry, insensitive and impatient with your thoughts and feelings to protect you."

Charlie's eyes turned to the bot, eyebrows raising slightly. "Thanks. Thanks alot for the back up, Stan." His words dripped with the same sarcasm in his expression. A sigh escaped him before he continued to his brother. "Look Jason..." His voice was more quiet than before, turning the ship to the west as he spoke. "...the Omega Defiance might be a game on the screen but in real life the good guys...we don't always win."

"Uh-huh. Yeah sure." Jason said as if he hadn't even heard a word of it. "Hey, do you think I could drive for a while?"

"No!" Charlie said quickly, voice rising dramatically with exasperation. He was getting tired of this. "You can't! Are you even listening to a word i've been saying?"

"Of course, bro. Calm down. Jeeze. I just wanted to- -_Look out!"_

Before Charlie could react, a large crow smashed into the windsheild of the ship, bouncing off the glass and spiraling backwards in the air, wings and legs protruding in all the wrong directions. Charlie jumped in his seat, swirving the ship to watch it falling towards the forest floor below.

"Aw man, Charlie. You killed it. Pay more attention to the sky, bro."

Charlie ignored his brother, watching as the large black bird's deformed body seemed to snap back together and flap back up to fly level with the very tops of the trees below. "Nah, man. It's still alive." He said, voice slightly shocked.

Jason tilted his head. "Alive? We hit it going like- how fast?"

"Too fast." Stan said, also watching the crow soaring below. "How it's still keeping up with us is beyond me as well. This ship is built to outrun even the highest technology. How a mere animal is able to keep up...Charlie are you using full power?"

"Yeah I am." Charlie said, brow furrowing.

Jason leaned closer to his window, trying to see out to the large bird. From the other side of the ship there was a dull thump and he turned his head slightly. "What's going-" He would have fallen out of his seat if it had not been for his seat belt as a second bird rammed against his own window, flapping and clawing at the bullet proof glass. Way below them, the crow tilted upwards and soared beak first towards the ship.

"Charlie, what's going on!?" Jason shouted before there was a stutter of the engine and a grinding noise drowned out by a screach of a bird being torn to shreds in the propellers. The ship jerked upwards once, twice, and then tilted nose first towards the trees below.

"Hang on!" Charlie shouted to no one in particular, grasping onto the controls to the ship and yanking it upward with all his strength.

_"Charlie!"_ Jason screamed before they hit the trees and the ground rushed up to meet them.

* * *

_There you have it! Part 2 ending with a BANG! or ya know...a CRASH. Either way, they went down. Hopefully they'll all come back up in one piece. _

_Aw man, Aaron Stone taken out by a flock of birds. What a terrible way to go. Haha. Be on the look out for what happens next everybody. ^^_


	3. Stranded and Trespassing

**Here's part 3. Kinda slow but only because it builds to a very huge chapter 4. ^^ **

**Please enjoy and _review_!**

* * *

3

Jason's head was swiming. The stars in his eyes told him it was nightime but the sun still shining into the ship told him he was only seeing things. He shook his head, trying to clear the spots from his vision to focus better on where he was and how he got out of it. He heard someone calling his name in the distance and felt someone tugging at his arm. He grunted and shoved them away hard. It wasn't for another few seconds before he realized his arms hadn't even moved from over his head.

He blinked again. Over his head? He was pretty sure his arms were supposed to fall down at his sides and not up into the air. Gravity and all that jazz. But he couldn't seem to get them back down.

"Come on, Jase. Help me out a little. I can't lift you by myself."

In front of him he barely managed to focus on his brother standing nearby, tugging on the seatbelt Jason was secured into- a seat belt that he now owed his life to.

"Charlie?" Jason murmured. "Why're you upside down?" Jason wanted to rub his eyes but couldn't.

Charlie looked at him for a moment with concern before shaking his head. "I think all the bloods rushed to your head, Jase. Come on, gimme your hand. I'll help you out."

Jason reached and took the hand his brother offered him as Charlie managed to undo the mangled and unsalvageable seatbelt tieing Jason into his seat. The moment it was undone, Jason fell up into the air and landed on the roof of the ship with a dull thunk. Upside down. Yeah. That would explain his light head. He'd been hanging upside down for who knew how long. He groaned from where he lay ont he roof of the overturned ship, looking up at his brother who had his arms crossed over him, shaking his head like Jason was embarrassing himself. "You could've been a little gentler." Jason grumbled with slight irritation, sitting upright and then laying back down when his heart pounded in his ears. "And Charlie? As your brother and friend I'm telling you for your own good that you need to work on your landing skills."

Charlie snorted and reached to set Jason on his feet, steadying him with an arm till he was able to right himself. "It wasn't me. The engine was jammed."

Stan came around from the other side of the ship, tapping away at controls and levers behind a panel with a look of complete hoplessnesss on his face.

"What's the good news, Stan?" CHarlie asked, afraid to know the status of the ship.

"Well, it seems that we need serious repairs to the engine, wings, thrusters, hull, beams...pretty much the entire body. The wiring is fried and there are uh...bird leftovers in the jets. So the good news is...hm...I guess there isn't any." Stan replied as he joined the two brothers where they were standing. The ship's fall had been broken by the trees and the trees were seriousl broken as well. Thick trunks were toppled and smashed into slivers and pieces. Jason felt as if he had fallen into the middle of a saw mill. "She's not gonna fly for a while. It's-"

"-a pretzel." Charlie finished with a frown. "Great."

Jason looked from the ship to his brother and back to the ship again. "So what, we're stranded?"

"At least until Hall sends in a recovery team." Stan clarified.

"And...how soon will that be?" Jason asked with a slight downturn of his lips.

Stan thought for a moment, eyes scanning the forest like he would not answer before he shrugged and said, "I sent word to him a moment ago so he should be recieving the message soon enough. But it may be a while. After all there is no real rush. We still have a mission to accomplish and we can't leave till the job is completed anyhow. We might as well get comfortable."

Charlie rubbed his temples with irritation. "All this because a bunch of birds? What's going on?"

"I'm sure it has to do with the reason why we are here, Charlie." Stan explained. "It is rather strange, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know that but I wish Hall had explained all this before we came here."

Charlie and Stan began to walk in the direction of the shoreline and Jason jumped, rushing to catch up to the two who were already tramping between the mess of branches and trees away from the clearing. "Hey! Wait up, what do you mean? You mean Hall...er...whoever he is- didn't explain anything to you? What kinda mission is that? Does this happen often? Like does he always wait till the last second to tell you?"

"Well he was supposed to brief me yesterday but I rushed off to pick you up at school. I was late anyways though so it didn't even matter. You'd already left. So he told me he's tell me when I got here."

Charlie didn't even turn to look at Jason when he spoke, not slowing his pace to match his brother's either. Jason felt himself shrink back a little. He was feeling more and more like an unwanted stray by the second. He was just nipping at their heals, not really part of anything but at the same time right in the middle of it and Charlie wasn't making being the third wheel any easier. He could at least _pretend_ that he wanted Jason around. It wasn't fair the way he was acting. Jason scowled. If Charlie wanted him there or not, he was gonna make the most out of this mission.

"We aren't sure what we're supposed to do. Only that Helix is behind it. Which explains the mutant bird situation." He swatted at a mosquito on his neck.

Jason's eyes lit up the moment he said it and he grinned, laughing a little, playful punch to his older brother's arm. "Dude, Helix? Like, from the game? That's so cool! Does he look the same or is he different? Aw man I bet he has the most awesome-est weapons ever! Charlie. _Charlie._ Hey Charlie- have you ever fought him before or is this your first time? Like in real life. Aw jeeze, this is gonna be _sweet!"_

Charlie turned to Jason, shaking his head slightly and Jason's smile dampened slightly till it disappeared completely. "Jason..."

Jason sighed slightly, nodding. "I know. I know. It's not a game. That's cool." He nooded, shrugging like he completely understood. "But it's just so cool!"

Another look from his brother set him in his place and he cleared his throat, putting his hands up. "Chill. Got it." He looked around at the forest, clearing his throat lightly as the three of them walked. "So uh...where're we going anyways?"

"To the cabin you'll be staying at while Charlie and myself look around." Stan said as they cleared the edge of the trees and stepped out onto a stone shoreline. A ways away was a small wooden cabin placed among small bushes and thin trees.

Jason frowned slightly. "Doesn't look like there are any outlets in there."

But that was okay. Because he didn't need to play Hero Rising right now. He was in the game and in truth, he had never reached the level with Helix. This was gonna be the best round of HR ever!

From out on the lake, something bubbled under the surface and the water thrashed. A pair of matching white orbs peered over the edge of the lake to glance at the three trespassers. Only one thought filling it's head as it watched. Fresh meat. The meat didn't see him. The larger of them seemed to be angry with the smallest and turned to yell at him. The third smelled not of blood but of metal and it repelled the spectator. In his stomach there was a spot ready and waiting. When it got dark he would leave the water. When it was morning he would have his fill. A jaw filled with slashing razor teeth and webbed claws sliced the water before sinking back down under the surface, drifting to the bottom of the lake and setting down among a tangle of reeds and the soft squish of muck. It was there it waited for the sun to go down so it could come up.

* * *

_See? I told you it's building for Chapter 4. Jason still doesn't seem to get that this is dangerous. They crashlanded a ship and he's still psyched to be there. Maybe we'll be able to change his mind about all this a little later. =)_

_Chapter 4 coming soon!_


	4. Nightime Visitor

**I'm putting this up now because I am super bored so far on my Christmas break. I'm exhausted from a party yesterday night and it seems the only parts of me that are still working and moving are my fingers. Haha. I guess I lucked out. So here you go. Part 4. **

**BTW:** I edited small little details in the last chapter. Just stupid little things I decided I didn't like. You probably wouldn't even notice they are so small. haha. and thank you very much for the spelling correction. I'm the kind of person that could spell her own name wrong if I get too distracted. ^^

**Please continue to read and _review_!**

* * *

4

Jason yawned, tilting his head backwards to look up at the ceiling of the cabin. They had been at the lake for only a few hours and he was already starting to get bored. He tossed a wad of socks over his head, catching it again where he was laying on the floor, feet up on the couch nearby. It was his makeshift fun. A wad of socks made a good substitute for fun when there was none. Across the room, Charlie stood with Stan, recieving watever information he needed from his boss.

At first, Jason had been excited to see the hologram version of Hall appear out of the beam in Stan's eye. After all, it was something he didn't see every day. But like most times, he quickly lost his interest when nothing new happened and retreated to the living room so Charlie and Stan could figure out the boring parts of the mission. Holograms were fun and all but when all they did was stand there and talk, it was about as exciting as one of his teachers giving his lectures.

He tossed the ball into the air, missing the catch and watching it bounce off out of his reach. He sighed, tilting his head to look at his brother.

"Are you done yet?" He grumbled, wishing more than ever that he had a TV or maybe even just an i-pod. He had left it all at home. He hadn't thought he would be so bored on a mission. What he expected was much more exciting and fast pace then sitting in a log cabin watching his brother talk to a mini blue person.

Charlie came over and shoved his feet off the couch so he could sit, draping his arms over the back of the chair. "Just finished." He said with a small grin. Jason realized he was enjoying the fact that he was bored out of his mind.

He sat upright off the floor, grabbing onto the wad of socks and fiddling with it in his hands. "So what's the deal? Are you going to find Helix now or is he coming here or what? Come on, man. We've been sitting here forever!"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Right now? It's time for bed."

"Dude, it's like only nine thirty." Jason said with a frown.

"And since I'm in charge, I say it's your bedtime." Charlie laughed.

Jason crossed his arms, standing and sitting in the chair across from his brother as he kicked his feet up on the small table between them. "This is kinda a real let down." Jason murmured. "I mean we've been here for hours and the only things that has happened is a bunch of angry birds making you crash our ride. I mean when is the real stuff gonna start happening? Like when are you gonna kick soem Helix butt?"

Charlie sighed breathlessly and shook his head. "Man, I don't even know if Helix is here. Hall said that he's done something to mess with the animals around here. They're all feeding off this one main source and mutating into-"

"-crazy monster crows that knock ships out of the sky?"

"Pretty much." Charlie said with a shrug. "It's not just crows though. It's lots of things. Anything out there could be one of Helix's creations."

Jason grinned slightly. "Now that's kinda creepy." He said as a shiver ran down his spine. It was something new though and he was slightly excited. He kinda wanted to see Charlie in action. His boredom forgotten as he crossed his legs and sat forwards. "So how're you gonna stop 'em? Are you gonna bust out those ninja moves I've been waiting for? Should I go get my shoes on?"

Charlie snorted. "I already told you, no. It's dark out already. We'll go looking for the source tomorrow."

Hope brimmed into Jason's chest and he had to clarify Charlie's words. "_We _will?"

"Yeah._ We_ as in me and Stan. _You_ stay here in the cabin where it's safe."

Jason opened his mouth to argue but spotted something in Charlie's eyes that was different. There was no anger in them but fear and perhaps guilt? But he hadn't done anything wrong. Why would he feel guilty?

"Charlie?" Jason asked, voice confused and wondering.

Charlie stood and headed for the staircase. "No questions, Jason. You stay here. I'm not gonna sit around and let you get eaten by a bunch of mutants just because you won't listen to reason. Jase, I'm not gonna lose..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "...never mind. Get some sleep alright?"

"Where? There's only one bedroom."

"There's a couch." Charlie said with a sly grin.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Jason argued. He chucked the wad of socks at Charlie who easily caught it and threw it back, hitting Jason square in the chest.

"Hey..." Charlie said with that same big brother smile he always used. "I'm in charge."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." He grabbed a spair blanket and tossed it over the couch, curling up on it best he could considering his feet still hung over the side. "If this gives me back problems you're paying for my chriropractor."

"Goodnight, Jase."

Jason watched at Charlie disappeared upstairs, flicking out the lamp and turning on his side to get comfortable on the stiff cusions.

* * *

Charlie was having trouble sleeping. He had the big bed all to himself. Stan was in the hallway charging and his baby brother was downstairs snoring away on the couch. So why was he feeling so damn anxious suddenly.

In trust, he had been on edge ever since they get to the lake. he was used to the missions by now. He went in, he did his job and got out. This was his first where he actually needed to stick around. How Hall expected him to sleep when he wa sin the middle of the battlefield was something beyond him. He was in the middle of a forest inhabited with mutant animals all of which wanted to kill him and to make things even worse, he had his little brother with him.

He didn't know why Jason didn't get the extent of how dangerous this was. He had nearly died last month and he still didn't get it. Charlie knew being on the brink of death had in fact changed Jason. After all, for days after he was back on his feet, Jason hadn't been able to be left home alone without freaking out. The first time Charlie had thought it would be alright, he had come back home to find Jason curled up in his bedroom with a kitchen knife clutched against his chest. Jason had been horrified. and then Charlie made the mistake of telling Jason about all his adventures. He explained in great detail how many times he had saved the world from all these bad guys that were invincible to Jason in the game world. He told Jason not to worry about anything. The good guys always won. There was nothing Aaron Stone couldn't handle so he had to stop stressing. He had only wanted Jason to relax. He had only wanted to assure his brother enough so that he would be able to once again sleep at night.

It had been the worst mistake of Charlie's life.

It had worked. Jason wasn't afraid anymore but instead he was convinced that Charlie was unbeatable. He could take care of anything at all. Jason was convinced Charlie was some perfect being that just couldn't lose and now instead of being overly cautious, he was overly confident which was a million times worse. Now they were on a mission and Jason was as worried as he would be going to a park. This was a game. Things might have looked bad considering they had crashed but it was all part of the plan to him. It was all just a little speed bump that Charlie wouldtake care of with the snap of his fingers.

Charlie ground his teeth, rubbing his eyes and standing up. He couldn't sleep like this. he needed something to drink.

He tossed his feet over the side of the bed and slid onto the floor. Downstairs, Jason had stopped snoring and Charlie moved to the bathroom down the hall, almost slipping when his foot came in contact with a puddle of water on the wood pannel floor. "What the..." He blinked down at the trail of water leading from the bathroom towards the stairs. He frowned. His brother always left the water after his showers. It got annoying after a while. He would remind Jason to dry it up in the morning. He splashed water over his face, feeling chilled with sweat as a breeze wafted through the window.

It was a window he had not remembered opening. He glanced at the slashed mosquito netting and frowned slightly. What was going on?

_Something is in the house. _Was his only thought and he bolted for the door. "Jason!" Following the trail of water down to the living room where Jason was supposed to be, he peered best he could through the darkness to the couch. Jason wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room. The sheets were rolled up at the foot of the couch and the pillow was knocked onto the floor but there was no sign of his brother.

Behind him there was the sound of feet slipping in the trail of water and Charlie spun quickly, breath still not returned to him from finding his brother's empty bed as the side of his hand made contact with the intruders chest, reaching for his guantlet. He heard the breath whish out of the figure in a single shot and a croaking voice gasping.

"Charlie! What the hell, dude!?"

"Jason?" Charlie flicked the lamp on quickly, helping his brother into a chair as he bent over on himself, gasping and panting for the air Charlie had knocked out of him. "What were you doing sneaking around the house like that?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean sneaking around the house? You called me!" Jason countered angrilly.

Charlie snorted, aiming his guantlet around the room, still suspicious. "I thought there was something in the house."

As if on cue, the back door slammed and Charlie grabbed onto Jason, shoving him down on the ground out of the way as he aimed his guantlet towards that room.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jason shouted. "Are you crazy, Charlie?"

Charlie shushed him, listening closely. When he was greeted by only silence he felt his face flush, letting Jason go free and stumble to his feet. "I thought...sorry, I must be imagining things." He said, shaking his head.

"You're insane, bro. You know that? Go back to sleep."

Charlie sighed. Maybe he was being paranoid. All the stress was doing that to him. He had to relax. "Yeah...sure, just...just call if you need anything, alright?" He mumbled before heading back for the stairs. He swore he wasn't imagining things. He was sure there was something in the house.

But then again...

* * *

_There you go. Chapter 4. I think it makes up for a very boring chapter 3 in my point of view. Chapter 5 will either be up later tonight or maybe at 3am tomarrow. I'm not allowed on the computer for Christmas so 3am is my loop hole to post. It's already written anyways. I just have to edit it a little. So be watching._

_Let me just say that chapter 5 is one of my favorite chapters. It was actually the very first chapter to this story I wrote. Chapter 7 was the chapter that was supposed to go here in chapter 4 but I moved it. I know that's a little confusing but you'll see when I put it up. Chapter 6 is a heart wrencher. You'll see when I post it. The next 3 chapters are my three faves. ^^_

_Please review! I wanna know what you think! The quicker you review the faster I will update! haha. ^^_


	5. Not the Boss of Me

**Alright you guys. This is by far one of my favorite chapters. In fact, I don't think this story would exist if I hadn't sparked up this little one shhot scene in my head. The entire storyline was actually built around this scene just so I could use it in something. **

**Read, _Review and Enjoy! _**^^

* * *

5

Jason blinked, rolling onto his side as sunlight filtered through the window blinds over the couch. His back was killing him but not as badly as his chest was from the hit he'd taken from Charlie. It was no wonder he had thought Charlie had always had a harder hit than other big brothers. it was because he was trained to break bones! Jason rubbed the black and blue bruise on his chest, hoping Charlie noticed and felt terrible about it. The least he could do was give him some pity after nearly shattering his rib cage.

He didn't even know why Charlie had freaked out. Nothing was wrong after all. If anything had come in the house, Jason was sure he would have seen it himself. His brother was losing it. Maybe the mission stress was getting to him. But no, it couldn't be. Surely Aaron Stone had faced harder things than a bunch of fuzzy angry woodland animals. There was nothing to worry about. He would handle it.

"Good morning, Jason. Sleep well?"

Jason glanced up as Stan walked into the room, carrying a tray with a stack of pancakes on it. The droid set it down in front of Jason like it was the reason he was built and stood back, eyes never leaving Jason for a moment. It unnerved Jason and he frowned as he picked up the fork. "Breakfast already? What's the occasion?" Jase asked, not complaining as he took a large bite. Stan made breakfast all the time but usually he had to ask for it. Something was up, but he was starving so he ate quickly and with vigor. "Where's Charlie? He eat already?"

Stan frowned slightly. "It's nearly noon, Jason. You've been sleeping for quite a while. Exhausted from yesterdays little crash, hm? Charlie went out already to search for clues on Helix."

Jason paused with the fork halfway to his lips, syyrup dripping odd the slice back into the plate. "Charlie left already?" He asked, disappointed and irritated by the fact. He set his fork back down in the plate. "So what's this? Charlie felt bad for me and told you to make me breakfast. Then he runs off without me. Great. Just wonderful."

Jason scowled. He kenw Charlie had told him last night that he wanted him to stay in the cabin but he thought that he would at least give him a chance to argue the point that morning. Hearing that he had taken off without a word made his fingers tingle and he wished for a second that he had a normal brother that was not trained in fighting who he could hit without fear of getting his face wiped all over the floor.

Jason snorted, shaking his head in bitter disbelief. "And what, he left you here to babysit me?"

Stan said nothing and instead turned his eyes away, suddenly very interested in the blank wall behind him.

Jason's jaw dropped. "I was right! He _did_ leave you here to babysit me, that jerk! I waskidding!"

Stan sighed, turning back to him and putting his hands up in a way that said he shouldn't shoot the messanger and he wasn't the bad guy in all this. It wasn't his idea in the first place. "He told me to watch you and keep you in the cabin till he returns. He's only trying to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? Really? Could've fooled me. I mean he's the one who attacked me last night! I'd have one less bruise if he wasn't trying so hard to _keep me safe_. Keep me safe... From what? He's Aaron Stone! I'm safer with him- not hanging around alone in a house with some android...no offence."

"None taken."

"But if he thinks I'm just gonna sit here then he's got another thing coming. Right?"

"Right." Stan said, then realizing what he said he corrected quickly. "No. Wrong. You should listen to you're brother. He's done this before. He knows how to take care of things."

"Done this before...like last month when I almost..." Jason trailed off, face going death pale at the memory. He swallowed hard. Charlie could handle things though. There was nothing to worry about because he had Charlie. But it was different when Charlie wasn't there with him. He felt terribly exposed. He wasn't about to show Stan that though. If Charlie knew he was afraid then he would insist on sending him home right away and Jason would miss out on this entire thing. So instead he stuck out his chin and said firmly. "He doesn't want me to leave the cabin? Well, fine. If he wants me inside so badly let him come stop me himself."

Jason headed for the door, ignoring Stan who called after him to come back inside.

"Jason? Jason. don't you want to at least finish your breakfast? Come now, let's talk. We could play cards. I know alot of good games. Jason?"

Jason pretended he hadn't heard, walking out onto the shore and sitting down in the bright sun. It was a nice day out and there were barely any clouds, the heat beating down on him from above. He watched Stan stumble his way onto the shore with him and blocked out his begging for him to go back inside.

The heat grew more and more as the sun went higher in the sky and soon Jason was sweating. He glanced at the water and frowned slightly. Why was he sitting here on the shore, sweating like there was no tomorrow when there was a perfectly nice and cool lake a few feet in front of him? He stood, getting Stan's attention where the bot loitered nearby as he peeled off his T-shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"Jason? Where are you going? What are you doing?"

"Just chill, Stan. I'll be back in a sec. I'm just going for a quicck swim, alright? I'll be fine." Jason tilted his eyes towards the bot slyly. "Unless you want to stop me, of course."

It was a harsh move on his part, knowing Stan-being a robot-did not mix well with water and also that it was in his code that he couldn't force himself apon any human. Jason didn't care though. He knew Stan would forgive him for it as he plodded into the water and dove under the surface.

The feeling was cool and relaxing against his skin and he breathed as he kicked out deeper into the lake where he could be alone without Stan's constant nagging. The quiet was nice and he tred water, floating on his back and letting the sun warm his face. This was how his vacation was supposed to be. Although any time Charlie decided to entertain him with some evil villian ass-wooping, that would be good too.

"Jason!"

The sound of his brother's voice nearly sent him under the surface of water as he jumped with surprise. Charlie stood a ways away on the shoreline, climbing out of the forest between two trees, clearly angry.

"What are you doing? Get out of the water!" He ordered with persistence and annoyance.

Jason scowled as he watched his brothers small distant form start to storm to the edge of the water, waiting for him to swim back to shore and join him. He didn't have to listen to him. He wasn't worried. "Come on, Charlie. It's vacation. Just chill." He called back as he tred water to stay above the surface.

"Jason." Charlie's voice took on that warning tone and Jason sighed.

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming back in. Don't have a cow. Jeeze." Jason replied loudly, beginning to slowly make his way back towards the shore.

"Jason!!"

This time, when Charlie shouted his name, it got his attention. Something had changed in his brother's voice that got him to look. Something was different there that made Jason's blood chill.

"Jason, behind you!"

Jason feared what he would see as he turned his head backwards as he swam harder for land. Something moved under the surface only a few feet back, a dark large something coming closer and closer.

There had never been a moment more terrifying than seeing the quick movemtn of the follower in the water. Jason's heart stuttered in his chest as he looked back to shore in a panic. He was so far away! He was never going to make it! He moved his arms as fast as he could, shouting Charlie's name one last time before he felt something sharp and rough grasp onto his thigh. His brain told him to take one more breath but his instinct instead made him waste it on a scream as he was yanked under the surafe of the lake and down to the dark depth below.

Water that had been relaxing before now rushed his lungs in a flood and he struggled for the surface. When he made no head against whatever had grasped onto him he blinked downwards at what had to be some sort of demented fish creature. He could barely make it out in the murky water but he felt the clawed hand slashing into his leg and watched as the water tinted a soft pinkish red. It was blood. It was his blood but he didn't feel it. All he knew was that he was out of air and so very far from the surface. He kicked his foot hard as he could to free himself from Helix's mutant creation. He hit the top of a hard ridge covered head but the press of water around them slowed his kick enough to make it more a touch than an attempt of escape.

Blackness crept into the corners of his vision as he reached back up in a final attempt to reach the surface. It was so far away by now though. It was a million miles from his reach.

A second dark figure apeared above him and he let out a breath as precious bubbles escaped his lips and floated for the surface where he would never be again. The dark body above him reached for him. Reached to take him away and he closed his eyes and let it.

* * *

_There ya go! Chapter 5! I loooove this chapter. The next one is fun too. Up later. Im just in such an updatey kinda mood right now! I'm on a roll!_

_^^ Review. The sooner you do, the quicker I will update! Hurry for Jason's sake!!!_


	6. Drowning in My Air

**Before anything else I just want to wish all you lovely people a very Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Three Kings Day...ect!!! 3**

**Alright you guys it's four thirty right now so im an hour late but here it is like I promised. The next heart wrenching little chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it! yawns. -_-**

**Like always,** Read, _Review and Enjoy!_ ^^

* * *

6

Flying was something Jason had never done on his own. In fact he was pretty sure it was something no other human had ever done without the assistence of some mechanical device. Humans were not meant to fly. It wasn't possible yesterday but right then there could be no other explanation for this light feeling in the boy's stomach.

His chest didn't move with breath as he pressed his fingers against his ribs, turning in the dark abyss as the air thickened around him to make him less flying and more swimming. But he didn't need to hold his breath. He felt no pressure of water closing in around him but felt more like he was laying on thick beds of clouds, swathing him in a not cold and not hot blanket. He closed his eyes. He had never felt so safe before. Like liquid life he drank in the tranquility of his surroundings. If only there were some light.

The feeling was phenominal but he saw nothing. It was so dark that even when he reached out his hands in front of him he could still see nothing at all. It was simply as if he didn't exist. He was just sitting and watching things happen in his head that he was not any part of in real life. How strange it was? He could feel his body. He knew he was there, but now that he thought hard about it he couldn't see. He was there, but as if someone had forgotten to finish creating him, he was not.

_Inexistent. Alone. Incomplete. Missing._

As soon as the thoughts surfaced in his head his heart fluttered and it grew hard to breath. He had not needed air before but now as he floated in the blackness he needed so badly to get the air flowing in his lungs. He didn't belong here. He needed to get out. Wherever _out_ was. He wasn't meant to fly yet. He wasn't meant to sink. Release. He needed release. Light. He needed to find the doorway out of this nothingness.

_Inexistent. Alone. Incomplete._

The darkness sucked him back down as he lost his strength to it once more, letting his body fall limp into the quietness of his surroundings. Why did he want to leave this place? It was so perfect. He had no problems and he was so sleepy. His eyes fluttered slightly. If there was a deepness to this black world of nothing he was sucked several shades lower. If there was any change he couldn't see it but he could feel it. He was so drowsy. So tired.

_Inexistent. Alone._

Alone. He was alone but he couldn't be. He shouldn't be. There was someone else with him. There was someone waiting for him? He couldn't see a face but the presence was there. An empty pit in his gut told him there was something missing. He needed to get out. His arms began to thrash if he had arms. His legs kicked if only he had feet. He moved upwards but it could have been down considering how much he knew. As long as he was moving. Moving was good. Staying still would not get him anywhere. It would only take him farther away from where he needed to be.

His breath stopped in his throat once more and he began to gasp. No air escaped or intruded into his lungs. He was suffocating himself in the darkness. He felt a force push hard against his chest and he thought for a bizarre instant that he was being forced back down where he had come from. The force didn't move him though. It only made his ribs creak and gave him a sense of touch.

He continued to struggle as the force hit him in the chest once more and for a brief moment there was a white light. Then as the force left, so was the whiteness that had taken the place of the black. Jason knew that was where he needed to be. He needed the help but maybe he could escape this place. He needed help.

Again and again the pressure hit against his chest and the white light became a flashing from white to black and then disappeared completely into a shade of gray. He felt his lips part and air rush his lungs for a moment before it went away and the flashing continued.

_"Breath, Jason. Come on. Don't you dare do this to me."_

The voice rattled him and he reached for it. Wherever it was he reached for it. His hands brushed against a cold something and he used all his energy to push the doorway open. He stumbled out of the air and landed on the ground softly . It was there he lay for the longest time.

A caugh shook his chest and then another. He was aware of the pain in his throat, as if he had swallowed sand paper and it was still trapped there in his jugular. His hands touched at sharp stones underneath him, grains of sand sticking against his damp skin as water rose from his lungs. He caughed again, feeling someone helping him into an upright position so he could empty the liquid from his chest. His eyes opened and he blinked consciously at Charlie who was bent over him, looking death white and just as wet as himself. His hair was plastered against his face and his teeth grinding as Jason watched him.

"That was...close..." Jason rattled. It hurt so badly to talk but it was worth knowing he was alive. His pain was comforting against the alternative.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and then shook his head. "You..." He began. His voice haulted and he continued softer. It was barrely audible and Jason had to strain to listen but listen he did. "You..." Charlie's eyes closed as if he was in physical pain. "You are the most selfish, insensitive brat I've ever..."

Jason had no words for his brother who's eyes shot open. Jason had no time to move as Charlie's hands grasped him by his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He looked like a maniac. His brother seriously looked like he had lost his mind. His eyes were glazed and bloodshot. His teeth chattering in his head as he shook his brother roughly. "Jason, how could you pull such a stupid stunt?" Charlie shouted. "How could you do something like that to me? I told you to stay inside! I _told _you to _stay inside_! How hard is that to understand?!"

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat, ignoring Stan who stood a few yards away, letting the brothers deal with their issues. "Charlie, I... I know you're upset I mean I...I'm sorry, okay?"

Charlie didn't let Jason go, eyes still wild as he shouted. "Sorry?! Jason you almost didn't come back! What if I had lost you? How sorry would you be if I had lost you? How sorry do you think mom would be or... How sorry do you think I would be if I went and got you killed?"

Jason watched as the light died in Charlie's eyes and his brother's grip softened considerably. "Char...lie?"

Charlie's shook his head, letting Jason go. "Jason, I almost broke my promise today."

Jason was confused. Tilting his head softly and whispering so as not to anger his big brother further. "Promise?"

"I promised..." He murmured, turning broken eyes away. "That I would keep you safe no matter what. You're only fifteen. You shouldn't have to worry about living or dieing or any of this... After last month you... And if it ever happened again... If I ever failed..." He breathed and when he looked back at his little brother it was like someone had killed him. Jason couldn't see Charlie anywhere at first. It wasn't his big strong brother but a shell. He looked closer and found him. It was Charlie sitting alone, broken and weak all because of him. He was suffering and it was all his fault. He was hurting and it was because Jason kept getting into these tight situations.

It seemed like the entire worlds enjoyed seeing Jason in peril and just loved to sit back and watch Charlie squirm.

"Charlie... it's not your fault. Nothing is your fault."

Charlie shook his head. "Jason, you don't get it." He hissed. "You're my brother. If anything happens then it is very much my fault."

"But Charlie-"

"No, Jason." Charlie said quick and sharp as he stood up. "You know, you've got to grow up, Jason. You've got to grow up and just think."

Jason watched Charlie disappear into the cabin and sat there on the shore for the longest time till Stan herded him inside to clean up the small cuts on his leg and give him some tea. But for all Jason knew, he could have been sitting on the beach still even hours later.

* * *

_Awwwwws! I gotta say I'm kinda proud of this chapter. It turned out good considering._

_Especially for this chapter. Review for me! ^^_


	7. That's Not Charlie Out There

**First off I'd like to say I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas this year. ^^ I know mine was wonderful. I also want to thank those of you reviewing for the corrections (especially the one in the title. haha). I suppose my poor grammar is what I get for typing a story at 3 in the morning. My consciousness is only half on that early and the other half of my brain is still asleep. Haha. Thank you very much! ^^**

**I'm also glad you all are so interested in the story. There have been no flames and it makes me excited and happy every time I check my review numbers and they have gone up even one. I swear I look psychotic when I find a new one. **

**This chapter is one of my favorites as well as the next one and I have yet to decide and write up the ones following that. I've got my ideas in my notepad but it's pretty much up in the air right now. **

**Note:** _Jason might seem slightly out of Character in this chapter but I did that purposely for the plot. There is a reason for it so don't eat me out for it and just go with it till the reasons are released in later chapies. ;)_

**For now--please** Read, Review and Enjoy! ^^

* * *

7

Jason's leg was sore but for the most part he was alright. The claw marks on his thigh were minor and already healing. It was his head that was killing him. Since his dunking in the lake his night had only gone from bad to worse. Drowning seemed like a cake walk at that moment as he pressed a hand against his temples. His head was hot but he didn't mention it. It wasn't important. All that really mattered right then was Charlie and how angry he seemed to be.

He breathed stiffly, moving towards the staircase even as his thoughts turned from ashamed to bitter. Nothing bad would have happened if Charlie had just gone and taken him along with him. Jason would have been alright if he had just listened and stuck by his brother. The fact was, Jason was only safe when he was with Aaron Stone. Without the hero, he was alone and helpless. He didn't need to apologize. Charlie was the one who needed to be sorry. Charlie was the one who made the mistake.

Yet even as he thought it he found himself standing outside his brother's bedroom door, staring at the wood like he could see right through it to his big brother inside. He sighed deeply, gaining his strength as he lifted a fist to knock.

"You can come in." Charlie said from the inside before Jason could make his move.

Jason gapped for a moment, wondering if it was too late to turn and make a run for it. In the end he put a shoulder against the door and poked his head into the room, locking eyes with Charlie stretched out on his bed, hands behind his head as he eyes the doorway. His body hinted that he was relaxed but the look in his eyes was the same as they had been on the shore that afternoon. Jason was killing his brother.

Jason just stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring down at his feet and regretting coming in there in the first place. "Uh...Charlie..." Jason muttered as he shifted into the doorway. He didn't shut it behind him in case he needed to escape. Charlie had looked ready to kill him that afternoon. Jason had no clue if that same anger still existed in his brother.

Charlie sat up in the bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and scratching the back of his head. Jason saw that underneath Charlie's recent anger, he was just as uncomfortable as himself. With this in mind, his lips grew bold enough to continue and he quickly blurted out-

"Charlie, I'm sorry for everything."

He flushed when he realized Charlie has spoken at the very same time as him saying-

"Jase, I might have overreacted."

Both the brothers stopped what they were saying to blink at each other. Each one waiting for the other to begin where they had left off. When no one spoke Jason still stayed silent. He was not going to be the first to speak. He wasn't brave enough to. He had lost all momentum and loitered there at the foot of his brother's bed till Charlie decided to pick up where their conversation had begun to lack.

"Come here." Charlie said, tilting his head and patting the spot next to him. "Quit looking at me like I'm gonna attack you. We're just talking, remember?"

Jason nodded and shrugged like it didn't matter if they talked or he through him out the window. His face was pale though and when he moved his body was stiff. He sat down on the matress next to his brother, fingers tracing the patterns in the mismatched sheets. His words were caught in his throat. He couldn't remember what he had come in there to say anymore. Everything he had thought up seemed corny and retarded at this point and he hoped Charlie did all the talking so he didn't have to.

Charlie sighed, staring forwards out the window across from them to the night outside. "Ya know, I was se excited when I found out about this whole Aaron Stone thing." He said with a grin. The grin reminded Jason of the look Charlie got when he was remembering their father. It was filled with so many good memories and so many bad ones that it threatened to burst.

"Yeah?" Jason said simply, keeping it short so his brother could continue.

"Yeah..." Charlie nodded. "I mean I'm Aaron Stone. I got to be my own video game character. If that wasn't the coolest thing in the world then I didn't know what was."

Jason snorted dryly. He knew that already. He didn't need Charlie to say it to make him realize how awesome he really was. Charlie didn't need to rub it in, that jerk! He knew Charlie better than that though. He knew Charlie wasn't saying all this just to get him jealous and irritated. He was going somewhere with it. That was the difference between the two brothers. While Jason had something to say and didn't think it out, Charlie had something to say and planned every word of it.

"I thought...hey, this'll be fun. I mean who wouldn't, right? I got to be a superhero. It was all a game just like you think now. I was invincible." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't really get how hard things were gonna be till last halloween. Do you remember?"

Jason tilted his head. He remembered. It had only been a few months ago. Maybe six now? Charlie had been so strange. Such a freak. He remembered him fighting with a lamp, decorating the school with him when he was clearly past his limit with exhaustion. "Yeah...yeah I thought you'd lost your mind."

Charlie smiled and air escaped his lips slightly in a dry laugh. "Yeah... that night the Omega Definance set their sights on you. They used you to get to me. To threaten me."

Jason blinked at his brother, slightly taken aback. That was something he hadn't known before. He knew it had to do something with a mission but Charlie had never told him the back story that went with it. Charlie rarely ever told him stories about his missions lately. He had said alot the first week after he had found out Charlie's secret and then had stopped them completely and actually went out of his way to keep details from him. Jason still didn't understand why.

"I was freaked out, Jase. I mean if they knew about you they could get to you and they did. Three weeks ago I almost lost you. And I hadn't even been ready. I hadn't even planned on it it just happened and it almost cost you your life."

Jason cringed. He didn't want to talk about that. The memory of the attack was still fresh in his mind. the pain was something he could still feel when he closed his eyes. He hadn't though much of it lately but being reminded of it wasn't something that helped im in any way. He shook his head as a chill traveled the length of his spine. "Charlie, don't-" He murmured before Charlie continued. Jason ground his teeth hard.

"Jason, you're my little brother and I love you. And I want what's best but you've got to listen to me. I promise I'll keep you safe but you've got to trust me and I'll be able to trust you as well."

Jason blinked stupidly. It was all he was good for. This was why Charlie was the big wise brother and why he was the kid baby of the family. This was why Charlie was the super hero. He knew everything. He figured it all out on his own without anyone else. Jason felt his face heat up and he scowled slightly. He hated Charlie for this. He hated him for being so perfect. He hated to love his older brother. "Trust me?" He managed under his breath.

Charlie chuckled slightly and punched him lightly on the arm. Jason cringed back when he did. For some reason, when Charlie touched him it made him want to smack his brother back. He knew Charlie was just joking but the thought was there. "Course, man. That's what bro's do. We look after each other, right?"

Jason nodded stiffly. "Yeah. You scratch my back-"

"-I scratch yours. Just...lets just forget about today for now and just finish the job so we can go home for some normal vacation time. Deal?"

"Yeah. Yeah, deal." Jason said stiffly. He glanced outside into the darkness and stood slowly. For some reason his stomach was bubbling like him and Charlie had just been arguing and not just talking things out. His fists tightened into balls and he raised one before he forced it back down at his side quickly. "I guess I'm gonna go off to bed then. I'm kinda wiped." He covered, heading for the door.

"Sure thing." Charlie said, standing as well to see his brother from the room. before Jason was out the door he added quickly. "Hey, no going outside for tonight, alright, Jase? Stay in the house, please."

_Why are you talking to me like I'm a five year old?! _Jason didn't knowwhere this bitter thought came from and swallowed it, laughing dryly. "Dude, after today I'm not so sure I want to leave the house ever again." he snorted.

Charlie laughed as well. "That might turn out to be a good thing."

Jason couldn't help the slight smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. "Night, Charlie."

An hour later he was laying on the couch, trying to force his body to be tired so he could sleep. He was jumpy though. He had been excited about the mission yesterday when Charlie had told him the rough details but now, sitting in the dark with the sounds of the forest just outside, he was wide awake. He had gotten his first real taste of Helix's mutant power today and his first taste had nearly been his last ever. The screen netting on the open window over his head didn't seem like very good protection anymore from anything. Those crows the day before yesterday had burst through steel to get to the engine. They crashed a humoungous two ton plane into the ground like it was nothing. What else was out there? Surely they could get through a little mosquito grating.

Outside he heard a splash of water followed by a crunching of damp stones and sand underfoot by the shoreline. For a brief moment he imagined that white eyes creature that had forced him under the water a few hours before and the slashes on his thigh pulsed slightly with his heartbeat. He swallowed, telling himself that he was imagining things. That creature was a fish. and like all fish it was confined to water. There was no way it could get on the shore without drying up and suffocating. He was being excited about nothing. Then why was his heart beating so fast? Surely whatever was out there could hear him breathing. But no. Nothing was out there. It was safe. Nothing was out there but a bunch of trees and fish and bugs and their crashed ship. There was nothing to be worried about.

Just as he thought it, the sounds stopped and he was left alone in the darkness. The silence was even worse and the moonlight shining in his window flashed lightly as something passed nearby. He ignored his feeling to just lay there under his sheet and play dead and sprang up quickly. He didn't dare look out the window as he slammed the glass shut to block out the sounds. It was as he reached for the blinds that his curiosity got the better of him and forced his gaze to scan the forest. There was nothing there. A dull glow of lightning bugs shined off by the trees and there was otherwise nothing strange. He sighed, eyes locking on a dark figure standing at the shore line, looking out towards the water. It was about the size of a man and stood on two legs. he shook his head with disgust. So Charlie was allowed to go outside but he wasn't? What kind of rule was that? What happened to going looking for Helix in the morning? That lying jerk. It wasn't safe.

Jason frowned, opening the window back up to shout out to him. "Charlie, isn't it past your bedtime? Come inside, bro."

Charlie turned away from the shore to look his way but didn't otherwise reply as he headed back towards the cabin.

Jason rolled his eyes, sliding the window shut once again and laying back down. He hoped Charlie had locked himself out by accident. He wondered where this thought had come from. After him and his brother had talked everything out he seemed to just feel more angry than before. He pinched the bridge of his nose, head feeling hot again as he dispelled all thoughts of resentment from his head.

He lay with his eyes turned up towards the ceiling for a while, waiting for Charlie to come back in the back door. He hard it rattle and laughed slightly. He had! Charlie had locked himself out! The thought made Jason smile and he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him in the semi-darkness. He would wait till Charlie begged to be let in before he went and unlocked the door.

A minute passed. Then another. Two more. What was Charlie doing out there?

He sat upright on the couch level with the window and was just in time to lock eyes with a dark black and gray creature peering in from the other side of the glass. White cloudy eyes locking with his blue ones. That definitely wasn't Charlie out there.

He opened his mouth to scream but was cut off as a slick, clawed hand crashed through the mosquito netting and the window, raining glass down on him as it crawled through the opening into the cabin.

Jason's only thought as he scrambled onto the floor away from the creature was-

_Since when can fish walk on land?!_

* * *

_There ya go. The next little part. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it. I know. It's another cliffy but I loooooovve cliffies. They are the most fun and make writing the next chapter easier. _

_How is the fish walking on land? Has Jason finally learned his lesson or is he still not broken in? **And what is going on in the littler Landers head that is making him so angry and agressive lately?** Tune in to find out!!!_

_haha. i feel like a narrator announcer at the end of Cheesy Animes. haha. =D_


	8. The Vincible Invincible

**Haha. Sorry. This chapter should have been earlier but I just got a new guitar and i've been playing all morning. ^^ here it is though and there will probably be another tonight.**

**Please Read,** Review and Enjoy.^^

* * *

8

Jason scrambled across the wooden floor on his stomach, not daring to stand up as glass rained down over his head and shards of wood from the window frame shot across the room over his head. Behind them there was a crunching sound and smacking of jaws. Water dripped off the creature and slid across the uneven floor past Jason.

"Oh crap. Crap. Crap!" Jason shouted as he rolled over to look back at the creature that was stuck halfway through the window. It's body thrashing in the frame. Jason breathed, sitting up on his elbows. It was stuck. Trapped. He laughed slightly.

_Take that you overgrown mutant freak. That's what you get ugly._

The creature let out a gargling shriek and in a single motion, forced both it's arms through the wooden walls, bursting it's way into the cabin like it was made of wet paper. jason covered his face as the wall erupted in sharp pieces, hailing him with them and half burrying him underneath. He looked just in time to dodge out of the way as the creature snapped at him.

He rolled to the side, crawling under the coffe table to get away. A claw found his ankle and pulled him back and he let out a cry, grasping onto a wooden shard that had fallen next to him. He stabbed it as hard as he could into the fish creature's side, horrified to see the wood shatter in his hand and splinter against it's skin. The makeshift weapon cracked and Jason screamed as peices broke off, slahing into his palm. Droplets of his blood against his pale skin as he continued to kick at the beast looming over him. Where Jason had slashed, there was a small cut. jason watched in pure horror as the wound closed together, healing right before his eyes till there was nothing at all. Not even a scar to show what had been there moments ago. There wasn't any damage at all for all Jason was worth. The beast was only more annoyed than before.

"Charlie!" Jason called, putting both feet against the things belly and pushing against him with all his might. "Charlie, any time you wanna help!" he shouted as a long snout protruded forward to tear the boy's throat.

From up the stairs there was the sound of crashing feet and the creature roared and lept off of Jason to turn it's attention towards the steps where Charlie stood, aiming his guantlet at the creature's eyes.

"Get away from my brother!" Charlie shouted. He fired twice, one of which the creature dodged and the other hitting the beast and sending it backwards half a step. Just like the cut had, the burn marking the beast's belly faded and then disappeared completely. "What the-" Charlie hissed as the beast charged him. Long slashing claws came inches from Charlie's chest, cutting the fabric of his shirt but missing the skin.

Jason watched from the floor as the beast and his brother moved about the room. The thing was fast and Charlie was forced to block and backstep as it closed him into a corner. "Charlie!" Jason called as loud as he could, fearful that Charlie would get hurt. His call got Charlie's attention and for a split second, his older brother's eyes tilted Jason's way. It was one second too long as the creature took it's chance to snap it's jaws against Charlie's shoulder, teeth penetrating through the sleeve and into the soft flesh underneath. Charlie's hands latched into the creature, yanking and fighting it as blood blossomed against his shirt, soaking the fabric a crimson red.

Jason just sat there and watched. The red was so beautiful. It leaked from the gashes in his brother's arm, darkening shade by shade till it spread farther. For a moment, Jason was mystified and he laughed slightly. The creature was going to win. He could only imagine the thing's long swordlike claws lifting into the air, coming down over it's victim's head. He could see the light dieing from Charlie's eyes. Saw him breath his last breath after failing in this battle. A blackness began at Jason's vision and he pushed it back with a gasp.

What was he thinking? That was his brother fighting there! He couldn't let Charlie die! He couldn't just leave him there.

With a shout of anger and determination, Jason tossed himself onto the things back, ignoring his brother as Charlie shouted for him to stay back. The creature whirled around and it's long ridged tail smacked Jason in the chest with a strength large enough to shatter every bone in a human's body. Jason felt his rib cage shatter, bones crunching and blood against his lips as he was thrown into the oppostire wall, shattering the coffee table as he flew through the air, smashing the countertop and finally hitting the end of the room. There was no pain though as Charlie let out a terrified screach. "Nooooooo! _Jaaaaaasssooooon!"_

Jason tried to breath but his lungs had been punctured by his demolished ribcage.

Then something inside him clicked into place and his blood stopped flowing. He could breath again like he had not been hit in the first place and his bones felt perfectly strong in his chest. He stood up, head feeling incredibly hot and feverish, watching Charlie who had fired another few shots into the creatures head when Jason had gone down. Charlie's eyes locked on his little brother and there was confusion there as he watched the boy who should have been dead rise to his feet and pounce back onto the fish creature's back once more. A blackness eating away at his eyes till Jason could see nothing but grays and lighter shades, like he was watching a movie in black and white behind his own eyes.

Jason's arms wrapped around the things neck, tightening till the air stopped flowing. He held on tight as he could as the thing jerked backwards against a wall, pinning Jason between it. Charlie fired into the beast's stomach with his good arm but every hit was the same and healed up nearly instantly. The creature was getting slower and slower though as Jason continued to hang on tightly to it's neck. In one last attempt to escape, the creature bucked the boy off of him and charged for the door, shattering through the glass and escaping back out into the night.

Jason stayed where he had fallen, shaking his head dizzily. His vision was back to normal and his memory blurry but he was all in one peice. Charlie stumbled across the room to him, kneeling at Jason's side and helping him into a sitting position. "Jason, hey. Are you alright? Let me see." He insisted, concern clear in his voice as he moved Jason's shirt out of the way to inspect the damage. The skin there was perfectly alright though. There wasn't even the smallest of bruises.

Charlie arched an eyebrow curiously. "You... I swear I saw you get hit." He murmured. "How do you feel?"

Jason shrugged. "I feel fine." His eyes locked on Charlie and spotted his shoulder as if it was the first time he'd noticed it. "Charlie, your arm." He breathed in a panic. "You're hurt! Oh jeeze, man."

"It's nothing." Charlie croaked but now as Jason watched him his face looked pale and his lips were tinged slightly blue. Jason noted how his brother's jaw tightened when he moved or spoke. "But Jase I want you to go get Stan. He's in sleep mode upstairs charging in the hallway. Turn him on and tell him to come down here."

Jason could see Charlie was trying to keep calm for his own sake but the pain was clear enough in Charlie's eyes. This was bad. Real bad.

"Yeah..." Jason murmured, having a hard time pulling his eyes away from the gashes in his big brother's shoulder. "Yeah course. Hang on." He stood, feeling sick to his stomach as he noticed that his own clothes were redened with his brother's blood. Charlie was hurt. This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't what Jason had expected. Aaron Stone was hurt. Aaron Stone had nearly lost a battle. And if Aaron Stone lost a battle, Jason Landers would lose a brother.

He woke Stan quickly and the bot buzzed to life, turning eyes to look at Jason. He took in the blood and the panic in the boy's eyes and said uncertainly. "It seems I chose a poor time to charge." He was already standing while he_ slept_ so he simply followed Jason to the stairs.

"It's Charlie. He's...hurt." Jason said, voice thick and terrified. "We were attacked. He needs help, Stan." Jason explained quickly, leading the way down the stairs and to the demolished sitting room where Charlie lay motionless on the floor.

Stan knelt next to him, a penlight swinging out from one of his fingers as he shined the light into each of Charlie's eyes. Jason's heart thundered in his chest as he realized his big brother was truly unconscious.

Stan shook his head, slightly fearful despite the fact that he was an android as he turned his head towards Jason. "Er... Jason, why don't you go clean up a little. I'll have Charlie patched up in no time so no need to worry."

Jason stood for a moment and just gapped at him. Why would he leave? Charlie was hurt! He went to argue the point before Stan's eyes darkened and he mumbled. "Please, Jason."

Jason nodded stiffly before moving backwards towards the stairs and traveling slowly up to the bathroom. He turned the focette on, thankful that there was running water as he started a shower and stripped carefully out of his clothes. he didn't realize he was trembling till he noticed he couldn't get his shirt unbuttoned. What had happened downstairs? He vaguly remembered the creature breaking into the cabin and calling to his brother for help and then after that there was nothing. He didn't remember Charlie getting hurt. He didn't remember this hit he had taken as Charlie described. Everything was just a blank. He was angry. At least he thougth he was. He was excited and...and...he couldn't think. It wasn't clear.

"Why can't I remember!" He shouted, smashing his fist as hard as he could against the wall. It hurt alot and he blinked at his hand where there were still shards of wood from when he had first tried to attack the beats with the wood piece. He frowned, grinding his teeth against the pain as he pulled one of the shards from his hand. He felt tears of pain burn his eyes but it didn't really hurt like he had thought. He examined where a small hole should have been to see the skin knitting together to heal itself, leaving not even a scar behind just like Helix's beast had. He frowned, opening and closing his fingers. There was no problem. All traces that there had even been any injury there wan gone like jason had only imagined it.

"This mission isn't fun anymore..."

* * *

_Alright everybody. Here's where things get even more tied up with the brothers. It seems that Jason finally understands how bad things can be but now somethings up with him. What's going on and how is Charlie gonna stop it?_

_Haha. Please Review. =D_


	9. Mood Swings and Nasty Thoughts

**Chapter 9 just like I said. it's kinda short but it's only because it's like a bridge to the next parts to the story. it's only here to unravel some knots in the plot and make a few new ones. for a bridge though, I think it's pretty good. it was fun to write.**

**here ya go. ^^** Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

9

Jason wasn't hungry. Stan continued to insist on placing dish after dish of breakfast in front of him from cereal to eggs to sandwiches of every kind and flavor. Jason wouldn't have it though. He sat with his head down, distracted in the worst way while he watched the Cheerios in his bowl soak up the milk and turn spongy and barely solid. It had been a rough night and an even rougher morning.

The wall was still wide open from where the beast had burst into the room a few hours ago and Jason felt terribly exposed sitting at what was left of the kitchen countertop. His body had demolished the other half when he had been thrown against the wall and the coffee table wasn't legally a table anymore either. The entire downstairs was in ruins and the world was free to come and go as they pleased. There was no more protection. There was no safe spot. Not outside. Not inside. Not even with Aaron Stone.

That was the scariest part about it all. The cabin was in peices, the doors open and Jason couldn't even count on the crutch he had been leaning against this whole time. He had ll his money on Charlie. He had his entire trip planned on the fact that Aaron Stone was invincible and now he wasn't. Like Charlie had lost his shine last night, he was just a boy. He was just Jason's big brother now and even if Charlie was great, he was no video game character. He didn't have unlimited lives. There was no cheat code. There was no reset button. Charlie was just one boy in a killer awesome suit. Even the suit couldn't protect them forever though.

How had he overlooked something like this? He felt so stupid for it. How he had been so dumb about this whole thing made him embarrassed and ashamed of himself. And look where it had gotten them! Charlie was hurt and pretty badly too. His arm was in tatters and if there were any other effects to the bite from the mutant creature Jason would never forgive himself.

"You don't look too hot, Jase. Come on, eat."

Jason turned his head as Charlie walked into the room. His arm was heavily bandaged but dots of blood were soaking through and his elbow hung in a sling. He was smiling though and his face was a slightly more healthy color so Jason managed to relax and _not_ throw up.

Jason frowned, eyes darkening. "Yeah? Well I look better than _you._ At least _I'm_ not swiss cheese." Jason had meant it as a joke in his head but his lips made it sound more like he was being harsh. He swallowed, pressing his lips together tightly and looking back down at his cereal. Maybe it would be better if he just stopped talking. Lately, he hadn't been feeling himself. He didn't want to get angry at Charlie now when he was just trying his hardest to keep his little brother safe. That wasn't fair. So why couldn't Jason control himself?

Charlie laughed slightly. "Hey, bro. Chill. I'm only kidding." He said as he leaned against the counter. All the other chairs were destroyed and there was nowhere left to sit. Jason slid off his stool and offered it to Charlie in silence but charlie turned it down, picking at a slice of toast Stan had set out. Charlie eyed Jason for a moment when Jason didn't say anymore and the littler of the brothers turned his eyes away quickly, nostrils flaring slightly.

"What?" Jason asked quickly.

Charlie shrugged. "Nothing. You just seem a little off. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Jason said a little too quickly. "I mean...I'm alright. Just a little freaked out. I mean last night. You...you're arm..."

Jason swallowed hard. It wasn't only that. He had been wondering all morning if it would be alright to tell Charlie about what had been going on with him lately. Like the memory loss and the super healing thing he had going on. It wasn't a bad thing really. Jason had actually never felt better. It was like he had the entire world in his hand and could do whatever he wanted with it. But every second the feeling seemed to only get stronger. He was overwhelmed most of the time with the strength of his thoughts and they were thoughts that scared him. His own mind was thinking terrible things on a constant now and it had him worried. He didn't want to tell Charlie this though. What would Charlie think if he knew about how Jason actually had imagined breaking Stan's arms when Stan had set breakfast out for him that morning? Thought it after Jason had insisted on not eating? What would Charlie do if Jase told him about how he had had to restrain himself from tearing the rug in half when he had stumbled on it that morning? He couldn't tell Charlie. He kinda hoped that this newborn aggression would just go away on it's own. The other half of it wanted more.

"It's nothing to worry about, Jason." Charlie said calmly, touching the sling softly. "You just need to relax. I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah right. You've done a _bang up_ job of that so far." Jason said, rolling his eyes. "Can't even handle some fish thing. What if it decides to come back, hm? _You _can't fight it. We're dead meat."

Charlie's brow furrowed and Jason could tell his brother could see through him to the problems underneath. "Look I know things have been rough so far but things are always tough in the start. That's the thing about missions. They're hard but we always get 'em in the end."

"Get what? Stitches?" Jason murmured before chewing his lip. What was he saying? Charlie was only trying to be nice and he was spitting all over him. He felt aweful for it but his lips were just moving on his own. "Face it Charlie, we're screwed and you know it."

"Jason. You are being completely negative with our situation right now." Stan insisted.

"Yeah well I don't see a bright side." Jason said quickly as he stood up.

"Bro, are you _sure_ you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, Charlie! I'm fine! Alright? I'm fine, just leave me alone and stop treating me like I'm five!" Jason shouted, voice rising with every single word. When he had stopped shouting the silence that followed was worse and he felt his face flush red. He had to get out of there. He was losing his cool again. His head began to pound, feeling feverish again as he turned and moved for the busted door.

"Hey, where are you going? It's not safe out there, man." Charlie said after him, grasping onto his little brother's arm.

Jason jerked backwards when Charlie grabbed his arm, tearing out his his brother's grip and spinning, grasping tightly onto Charlie's arm, fingers tight and bruising. "Don't...touch me."

Charlie cringed slightly with the pain and Jason let him go. Blinking face as blackness crept into the corners of his vision, Jason turned and bolted out the door.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

_haha. im getting better at this cliffy stuff. Hope you guys are enjoying it. So far, no one has guessed the reason behind this agression. its a good little twist though. you'll see later._

_im working on the next chapter now so dont fret. itll be up soon._


	10. Method to Your Madness

**Thank you all very much for the reviews. ^^ **

**Hope you are enjoying Jason in badboy mode. in truth, i'm kinda sad when i write him this way. i loooove my happy go lucky Jason and i breath for brotherly fluff moments but its for the story. sniffsniffsobsniffsnob, I hope your all happy!! *cries* **

**haha. Anyhoo--** Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

10

Jason didn't even know how far he had run, only that he never got tired and that every tree and every rock in his path had been crushed to dust. It was better than it being his brother and Stan though. Killing a few bushes felt alot more moral than murder.

His head was hot and his vision had darkened to black and white just like the night before. He found himself thinking all those horrible nightmare thoughts over again as he skid to a hault on a large rock overlooking the lake. All the way across the water he could see the cabin where his brother waited for him clulessly. Jason wanted to explain to him what was happening but with his behavior being so strange and his level of control being so low, he didn't trust himself near anyone he cared about. He had come on this mission to see his brother kick some butt, not the other way around.

He sat on the edge of the rock cliff jutting over the lake that glistened underneath him with the morning sun. In his hands he held a stone tightly, squeezing it till his vision returned to normal and his head stopped pounding. He breathed, running his fingers through his hair warily as he watched the cabin and yearned to be there with Stan and Charlie. He didn't like being alone. Especially with everything that was happening. He didn't want to be alone.

Behind him, somewhere in the forest, there was a screach of an animal and a croaking of something else. Jason cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, hugging his knees up against himself. He was scared. He was really scared. He was sitting in the middle of a mutant infested forest, unable to be near anyone he loved and feeling very much unlike Jason and on top of it, he was actually kinda hungry. He regretted not taking the breakfast Stan had offered again and again.

Then the fear was gone and he found his eyes scanning the trees for anything living. Anything that might have been looking for a fight--he would take it. He needed some action. He needed to smash some skulls. That would put a highlight on the day and get things started.

_Come on! Take your best shot world! I'll take you all on with a hand tied behind my back!_

Jason shook his head as something large moved through the trees behind him and the scared little boy he was came back out to peek up at his big brother.

"Charlie!" Jason gapped at him, eyes wide to match Charlie's very concerned ones. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

Charlie smiled softly but his eyes were broken and came closer, sensing that this being in front of him was much more his brother than the one who had talked with him in the kitchen an hour ago. "It wasn't hard, little brother. I just followed the path you made." He dropped a broken branch at his feet and Jason flushed slightly.

"Oh...right." Jason murmured, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Mother nature probably has it out for me by now. Don't be freaked if I'm struck by lightning later."

Charlie laughed a little. "Ah...mind if I sit?" He asked, motioning to the spot next to Jason.

Jason cringed as his brain began to stutter but he recovered, speaking through clenched, grinding teeth. "Sure. Not like I own the place."

Charlie sat slowly like he expected Jason to lash out at him again. It wasn't a fearful for himself cautious though. It was like he was being cautious to keep Jason happy. Jason's anger disappeared for a moment and he turned clear blue eyes to his brother.

"Charlie...I need to talk to you." Jason said softly, fiddling still with the stone in his hands.

"Yeah...I figured as much." Charlie replied with a sad frown. He urged Jason on with his eyes, giving his own confidence to his little brother as a boost to be brave and take on the little challenge he had gotten into.

Jason took a breath, feeling sick to his stomach. "Something...isn't right with me, Charlie. I mean at first I thought it was cool. Like all this weird strength and the..."

"You are stronger." Charlie said, misunderstanding his brother. "You aren't the same as when we-"

"No, Charlie. Not like that I mean I'm really, _really_ strong. Like super strong."

Charlie's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure I get where you're coming from."

Jason sighed, head heating slightly as he took the stone in his hand and pressed his hand against the side of the rock cliff. With his other hand he raised the stone and smashed it against his fingers as hard as he could.

"What're you doing!?" Charlie shouted, yanking the stone from Jason's hand quickly and observing the broken and cut up fingers of his little brother.

"Chill, Charlie...look." Jason held up the hand, letting his brother see as the broken skin knitted together and the limp fingers popped back into place good as new. Jason wiggled his fingersd to emphasize what had happened. "I heal...like super fast and..." He took the stone from his shocked brother's hand and squeezed it till it burst into dust in his palm. "...like I said...I'm strong."

Charlie blinked at him. "Jason, this is...this is incredible. How'd this happen? It's amazing!"

Charlie didn't seem to get how bad a thing this was and Jason shook his head sharply. "_No,_ Charlie. It's not _amazing._ This isn't good!" He took a breath before he added the punch line. "I'm _angry_...all the time. Charlie, this morning I wanted to...hurt you. Like _really_ hurt you and I think I would have if... Bro, I don't know what's wrong with me but I don't want it. I wanna go back to normal. I mean if I caught some Helix mutant animal disease then I need help. Seriously, dude._ Please_."

Charlie's eyes never left his brother, concerned now. Jason was so sure he was going to say something about Jason's agressive behavior and how bad this was but instead he nodded and said. "Alright. Don't worry. We'll figure this out, alright? Don't be scared."

_I'm not scared! I can take you right now and not even break a sweat so treat me with some respect, asshole!_

Jason kept his cool enough to keep down his aggressive side and instead just nodded and said, "Thanks, man."

"So let's figure this out. When did all this start?" Jason took a breath, trying to think back. "I think last night. Like before that creature thing attacked us. Maybe earlier. Like yesterday afternoon when we were in your room."

Charlie nodded. "And you didn't get bitten by any bugs or anything right?"

Jason gave Charlie the _are-you-serious _look and Charlie laughed, putting up his hands. "Hey, I'm just trying to help. I don't want to miss anything."

"No. No bugs."

Charlie nodded. "Man, how do you catch being a mutant. It's gotta be the same way that Helix is affecting the other animals, right? But we've been together. I think I would have noticed if Helix got to you."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe it's got to do with that fish creature? He scratched me, right? maybe it got passed to me?"

Charlie shook his head. "But that same creature bit me and I don't have any of those side effects or anything. I'm perfectly fine."

Jason felt the heat returning to his head as he grew impatient and quickly turned his head away from Charlie, pinching the bridge of his nose. Charlie reached a hand to grasp Jason's arm but haulted when he remembered Jason's reaction last time he had.

"Hey, Jase. You alright?" He asked, keeping his hands to himself wisely.

Jason nodded quickly, eyes squeezing shut. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Keep going."

Charlie paused, thinking hard. From across the lake, a deer moved out of the trees and dipped it's nose into the lake, drinking it's fill before turning and bolting back into the trees. Jason watched it closely, trying to distract himself from the will to fight in his stomach. If they were going to figure this out he had to keep control.

"The water..." Charlie breathed and Jason looked back up at him.

"What?"

"The water!" Charlie repeated, snapping his fingers. "All the animals around here drink the water. That would spread it easily enough. And you drank the water."

Jason frowned. "Uh...no I didn't."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Dude, you nearly drowned. You drank up half that lake."

Jason nodded slightly. "You're right. I did didn't I?" He tilted his head slightly. "So what, we drain the lake? Will that fix me?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know. I'll have Stan do a scan of the lake. Like maybe there's something in it or underneath it that's causing this all. Come on." He stood, dusting off his jeans before he tilted his head. "Let's head back to the cabin. We're gonna figure this all out. Don't worry, little brother. We'll be fine."

* * *

_there ya goes. chapter 10. ^^ told ya you wouldnt guess it. more up tomorrow...hm...that's in two minutes. X_x...ok not in two minutes. Let me sleep for a while._

_Goodnight everyone! er...goodmorning! =)_


	11. The Sounds of the Forest

**haha. when i started this story i thought that it was gonna be like only four or five chapters. now that its unfolding though it looks like its gonna be a tad bit longer than the other one. ^^ haha. well i guess you never kno.**

**here's the next part.** Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

11

"It's just as you said, Charlie." Stan said with a nod of his head as he came inside from where he had been by the lake. "There seems to be substantial difference in the chemical making of the lake water when compared to normal drinking water. The lake's properties match more to the makings in Quinoline Hydrochlorid."

Jason blinked at him from across the room. He had been sitting against the couch cussions for the past few hours. He hadn't dared move a muscle. It seemed everything anyone did made him feel the need to fight and he wasn't willing to cause any more trouble for this. It seemed every single word spoken was a direct challenge to him and he had to pin himself down to stop himself from taking both Charlie and Stan on.

"And in english?" Jason murmured through his teeth, nostrils flaring.

Stan exchanged a look with Charlie before saying quickly yet clearly. "It's a chemical known to have harmful affects on humans and animals alike. They compound of the lake is very different than it of course but there are similarities and it's enough to prove that the water is what's causing your...mutation. Excuse me."

Charlie nodded, putting a hand up to Jason as his brother cringed off the couch slightly to glare at Stan. "It's alright." Charlie said and Jason wasn't sure if he was adressing him or Stan. "Do we know where this is all coming from? Like I'm sure the lake hasn't been like this forever. What did Helix put in it?"

Stan shrugged slightly. "That's just it. When I scanned the bed of the lake there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everything is in place. But the traces of radioactivity are much stronger across the lake where I noticed a small stream feeding into the lake. I think perhaps the cause is not coming directly from the lake but from a source up the stream. Maybe a device that is giving off a radioactive signal that is being transmitted into whatever animal or...Jason for this matter...that consumed the water."

Charlie frowned, running hands through his hair. "Transmitted. So you mean it's not a chemical? You think it's a device?"

Stan nodded. "I do. And the sooner we get rid of the device, the sooner the animals and your brother will be back to normal."

Jason stood. "So then what are we waiting for?" Jason asked. "Let's go."

"The animals are gonna know what we're doing." Charlie said stiffly as he glanced out what had used to be a window the night before. "They'll try to stop us."

"I'll just take care of 'em all. I'm stronger than them and it's not like you can do anything." Jason said crossing his arms as he eyes Charlie down. The look he gave his brother was not his own. It was like he was looking down on his older brother like he was trash. He was glaring into that sling, blaming his brother for not being good enough or strong enough. "Since you're so incompitent, i'll take care of the dirty work myself." Jason said, lips tilted into a small snarl for a moment as he jerked a thumb towards the door. "Now let's get going already. I'm sick of this place."

Charlie breathed, trying to keep his patience as Stan and him conversed silently with their eyes. Jason didn't know what they were thinking but it irritated him and he let out a hiss that sounded not so much like himself. It scared him and he tried to hold it back but it was getting harder. This feeling bubbling inside him was getting stronger and stronger by the second and he was horrifed of what would happen when he could no longer control his urges to fight. It was like being trapped inside his own mind while someone else controlled his body. He watched what happened. He watched his poor choices and could only sit in the darkness of his mind and beg for this other side of him to stay in control. In truth he wanted this to be over. His body was fighting for the other team though and he could already feel a pulling the other way even as he insisted on fighting with his brother. It wanted to stop Charlie. It wanted to stay and be with Jason forever and the fact that it was close to defeat made it tug against the leash Jase had it on. To it, it was only a matter of time before Jason's grip slackened and it got free.

The walk was long for Jason. By the time they had reached around to the stream Stan had pointed out, Jason was on end, occupying himself only by tearing down branches he passed. Charlie didn't say anything about it but Jason could see his brother's eyes turned his way every time he crushed a stone or tore down a tree. It seemed Charlie didn't think this strength was so exciting after all.

When Jason had first told him he had thought it was a good thing but Jason was beginning to wonder if his brother had really meant that or was just saying it to keep him happy. After all, Jason wanted it so badly. He wanted the strength. He wanted to be a hero like in the games. Maybe Charlie was really afraid. Maybe he was concerned.

_Good. He _should_ be afraid. The moment he lets his guard down i'm gonna-_

Jason grasped onto a vine hanging in his way and let out a roar as he tore it down, taking down half a tree branch as he did. One of his hands went up to clutch at his head, covering his face. He couldn't think that. Charlie was his brother. He needed to stay calm and keep his eyes open in case one of the mutants decided to try and stop them. They had to have been spotted by now. It was onll a matter of time. But the forest was quiet.

Charlie swatted at a bug on his neck, looking back at Jason as his little brother climbed over the branch that had fallen in his path. "You alright, bro?"

Jason didn't answer, turning his eyes to the side like whatever Charlie said wasn't important enough to listen to. Charlie was weak. He was a nuisance. Nothing but a pest in the way of Jason's power. Pests needed to be stepped on and put in there place. Jason could do that. It would be easy. It would be fun.

"No..." Jason's lips moved quietly even as his body moved closer to his brother's side.

Charlie looked up at him as he came up behind him, eyes slightly confused as his body tensed. Defense. Charlie really was being cautious about him. He really was worried what Jason could do. At least that was what Jason assumed as his arms moved upwards very slowly.

"Jase?" Charlie asked and the moment he spoke Jason forced his arms back to his sides, shaking his head.

"Nothing." Jason said, backing up once again. From across on the other side of the small stream something moved and above them there was the sound of wings. Crickets on the ground chirped. Snakes hissed in the darkness of their holes. In the tree through a canopy of branches, owls that should have been sleeping hooted and cooed along with hundreds of other winged creatures. Bears, cats, birds, reptiles, bugs and frogs all alike sang out in a mightly chorus like a _sounds of the forest_ CD played on maximum volume in an echoing chamber. Like a single resounding army of roars and voices, shadows from all sides closed in on the two trespassers in the center.

"Jase..." Charlie mumbled as he moved cautiously forward along the stream, knowing they couldn't get caught in a stand still or they would all fall. "...Jason...I want you to stay out of the fight as long as you can." He ordered quietly. "I want you to keep your distance from the danger for as long as you possibly can."

Jason glanced at his older brother whos eyes were begging. Why was he so afraid? Jason was stronger than him. He was tougher. He was faster. He should be concerned for himself. He glanced at Charlie and then towards the approaching movements in the trees. Charlie saw right through him. The moment Jason hesitated he knew. Big brother always knew. He never missed a hint. He saw the stutter in his little brother's movementnts and it was clear enough to him what was going on in the smaller Lander's head.

"Jason! Stay out of the fight!" Charlie shouted as a large wolf pounced from the trees, bolting their way followed by blurs of fur and feathers.

Jason turned away from Charlie, his vision going blank. "To hell with you!" He snarled at his brother as he ran to meet the animals. "I'll hold them, asshole. You go run and finish this like the coward you are."

Jason didn't need help. He could take on them all. He could handle himself and he didn't need anyone. The world was his. He deserved to trap and claw his way over whatever dared get in his way. This was his life. This was his forest. This was his fight and nothing could stop him.

Behind him, unnoticed to Jason was his brother, standing for a moment to watch as his little baby brother tore into mutant after mutant. His shoulders trembled slightly as he watched, nostrils flaring and breath heaving in his chest. Jason was so fast. He was so strong. But somewhere in there was his little brother and he shouldn't be there fighting. He shouldn't be here at all. This wasn't his world.

"Jason, if you get hurt I will never forgive you." He murmured as he turned with Stan and took off down the stream once again. Jason followeed far behind, fighting whatever came close enough. "Be careful, little brother."

* * *

Alright I think like...2 or 3 chapies left. I'm not sure. It kinda depends. ^^ Hope you liked it. Poor Charlie has to deal with Jason. I mean mood swings is normal for teenage boys but Jason's switch from easy-go-lucky boy to kill-destroy-muder mode is kinda much. X_x

Keep your eyes open for more! =)


	12. Fight Me, It'll be Fun

**Time for Charlie to face his fears and for Jason to take this badboy thing to a new level. Lets take a field trip into little Jason's head for a moment, shall we?**

**Read, **Review** and Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

12

This was fun. This was what he was made to do. This was excitement. Jason wondered how he had lived his life without such strength before. Going back to the useless little Jason he had been, nothing more than the kid brother of Aaron Stone, seemed almost cruel to him. Who could stop such power though. There was no way anyone could change him now that he was here.

Not just the brother of Aaron Stone. No longer following in the long dark shadow of Charlie. He was on his own path now. He had his own super powers to match Charlie's skills. In fact he was stronger. He was even better than Aaron Stone who now looked like just a play thing on his game board. Aaron Stone was human and therefore lacked in the amount of power he could reach. Ther ewas only one hundred percent to such human creatures. To Jason, there was so much more. There was no stopping his ascent upwards towards a place no being had ever reached on this earth. He could reach it though. He could reach that place where he looked down on everything and up to nothing at all.

He snarled as he faught, ripping and tearing. Fighting seemed so much easier now. Yesterday night he had struggled to hold his own against the fish creature but standing here in the forest he could smell the blood coming at him and taste the certainty of victory on his tounge.

He heard a shout and turned, peering up the river as a flock of birds swooped low over Aaron's head. Jason blinked, remembering he was supposed to be covering Aaron and Stan so they could reach the device creating such mutants as these. He picked up a handfull of stones, drawing back his arm and hurling one after one of them. Like bullets they shot through the air. The first one shattered the skull of one of the birds and momentarily sent it into the dirt. The second shot his the birds soft feathered chest and passed through to hit the tree behind the creature. The attack fell dead. The third came dangerously close to Aaron Stone's head but just barely missed.

Aaron looked back over his shoulder at the boy, eyes wide. "Be more careful, Jase. That was close!" He called and Jason snarled.

"Apparently not close enough." He murmured under his breath as he continued to hold the charging animals off. There was no killing these things. No matter how hard they went down, they healed just as fast as Jason did and came back full force. Jason decided he was simply not fighting hard enough. And Aaron was telling him to be careful? Be careful! He didn't need such limitations on his mind. Careful was a human thing. Careful was a cowardlike thing. He didn't need this careful. He didn't need it holding him down.

"Look, Stan! There it is!"

Aaron Stone's call got Jason's attention and the mutant looked over his shoulder quickly. A ways ahead in the distance there was a metal rod protruding from the center of the stream. Claws sunk deep into the water on all sides and from these claws, gree electricity flowed down the pole from a yellow orb at the top. This was it. It was what had helped spread the mutations and what was going to stop it. All Aaron needed to do was destroy that thing and whatever had been inserted into the water would become inactive. Everything should go back to normal. This strength would go away. This anger would go away. Jason would be back to his regular powerless self.

"Hold them back a little longer, bro!" Charlie called as he bolted for the machine, tramping into the river water and fighting to get to the rod protruding up ahead.

"I don't think so." Jason murmured as his lips pulled back from his teeth. with speed that was not his own he moved forwards. He traveled fourty paces in the time it took his brother to take two and stood his ground in the river between Charlie and helix's device. His hair was unruley, his eyes sharp as his pupils had thinned to slits like one of a cat. the blue in them stretching to cover the whites around the irises.

"Jason..." Aaron said cautiously. "Get out of the way."

"What are you doing, Jason?" Stan said from where he had paused on the edge of the water, unable to get very wet without messing up his circuts. Being nearly one hundred percent machanical did have its disadvantages when they traveled to a lake.

"I can't let you destroy this." Jason hisses, lips curling once again like a rabid dog protecting its territory. "I can't let you destroy _me_."

Jason didn't want to lose this. He finally had what he wanted and he was not about to let this boy standing before him to get in his way. This was his life. This was his power! Aaron Stone was just jealous of him. He wanted the power all to himself! That was why he was trying to stop him. He was afraid of so much power just because he didn't have it himself! Well Jason wasn't gonna take it. Aaron Stone would fall down dead before Jason let the boy take this away from him. He would do it himself where other mutants had failed. He would finish Stone himself and wouldn't even break a sweat.

"Jase, quit joking around. Get out of the way."

"You think this is a joke?" Jason shouted back. "I'm not playing, Aaron Stone."

Aaron frowned and there was a hoplessness in his eyes. Jason wondered what he was seeing as he looked at his little brother. He wondered what thoughts were running through his head as he realized he had momentarily lost Jason to the mutations. It was amusing. So amusing to watch Stone's horror.

"You're trying to stop me. You're trying to take this from me because you're scared. You're scared of me! Well good! You _should _be scared!" Jason picked up a stone and chucked it as hard as he could. It hit a tree and shattered straight through the trunk, leaving a large baseball sized hole all the way through it. "You should respect my power! I can kill you! I can end you!" He grabbed onto a branch laying across the river and kicked it in half with a single foot. "This is my world! This is mine! I won't let you take it!" Jason's voice had risen to a gruff scream and his fists had opened, fingers jutting out like he planned to use them as claws.

Charlie took a stuttered step back as Jason shot forward, slamming into him like a truck and sending them both back into the river. Jason laughed as he held his brother's head underwater. Let him feel what it was like to drown. If e consumed any water he wouldn't get the chance to use the strength. He would be dead before he could.

_I won't let you kill my brother!_ A voice in the back of Jason's head screamed and his fingers loosened slightly from their hold on Aaron. It was just long enough for the boy to slither out from under his little brother.

**Stay out of this!** Jason thought back at the shout as he reached and grabbed Aaron by his bad arm. His fingers dug into the now wet bandages till the boy screamed in desporate pain. "Hurts, doesn't it? Well stop me then. Just try to stop me, big brother." Jason hissed, leaning close to Aaron as if giving him the go ahead to punch him.

Aaron Shook his head. "No, Jason. I'm not gonna fight you."

"Not or _can't_?" Jason challenged.

_Leave him alone! _Said hat annoying voice.

**Make me.**

With the hand that wasn't holding Aaron, he drew back his fist and slammed it into the boy's face. He was entertained by the slight grunt that escaped his victim and drew back once more, hitting him harder and watching a trickle of blood escape the side of Stone's mouth as his eyes rolled dizzily. Jason let him go, flinging him through the air and watching him hit the water and disappear underneath. "I can't have you losing consciousness, big bro." Jason said with a laugh. "I want you to see this. I want you to pay more attention to me if only for a while before I end you. I won't be forgotten anymore. I won't be left alone in your shadow."

Aaron Stone shot up, swinging a fist at the mutant. It took Jason by surprisel. The punch did very little though. The moment his nose began bleeding it stopped and left Jaosn only mildly annoyed.

"Now that's more fun." Jason said as he stepped on his brother

Jason reached under the water and pulled Aaron up by the back of his shirt, throwing him against a rock jutting from the stream. "Are you still worried about me, Aaron? Are you still worried that I can't handle myself? I don't need a hero anymore. I don't need you to save me. Tell me, Aaron. If you're the hero, who saves _you_?"

_I do!_

Jason's body jerked backwards, controlled by a force that did not belong to the mutant. He stumbled back in the water, disappearing underneath the surface for a moment. When he came back up, hiw own hands were wrapped toghtly around his throat, holding himself back. His eyes were clear and his pupils flashed quickly from slits and then back to normal over and over like a broken projector.

"**What are you doing?! This is what we want!**" "_No! I don't want this! I never did!_"

Jason'e eyes moved up to look at Charlie gapping at him from the water. "Go, Charlie! What are you waiting for?!" Jason shouted in a panic as his body began to jerk, his agression fighting with his sanity. He watched as Charlie bolted for the device, saw other mutated animals dart from the trees and forest to stop him. Fish moved under the water towards his legs. He wasn't gonna make it! Jason began to tremble, vision going blank once more, the color dissipating into the sky.

"No! I won't let you ruin this for me!" Jason shouted as he lost himself once more. Just as he did, Charlie whipped out his guantlet and fired four shots into the glowing yellow orb at the top of the device feeding power into the water probs.

Something in Jason's stomach heated and burst and Jason caughed, brain stuttering before he was sure it had been fried completely.

His knees buckled and he fell limply into the river.

The sky was so blue overhead even through the murky water. The ground was so soft under his body. The muck sucked him down slightly. It was nice though and he blinked, a smile on his lips. It was like he had been blind to the world since his close call with the fish creature and since his mutations began. For the forst time in two days, his heart slowed in his chest instead of being on that constant high on adreniline.

He felt arms around him and caughed when he was pulled out from under the surface of the river, blinking up at his older brother whos eyes were filled with both concern and relief.

"Charlie?" Jason murmured. "Being a superhero has gotta _suck_."

* * *

_There ya go! The last chapter is on it's way tomorrow. Im off to watch a hocky game and then off to a party afterwards so ill be back tomorrow. feel free to review. I luv you all! huggles. ^^_


	13. Let's Talk, But I Swear If You Get Sappy

**Final chapter you guys. I think it's a good closing I suppose. Again--im very sad to be writing this and have been putting it off. I could hav written it a few hours ago when I got home at 1 but I was very sad to hav to end this. And then I didn't feel very bad about not updating because who is going to be reading here on this site at 1 in the morning? haha.**

**I hope this chapter is as good being read as it was when I played it out in my head. Please enjoy!**

**=(**

* * *

13

Jason picked a rock up in his hand, running pale fingers along it's edge. The roughness of it was sharp against the pads of his finger tips and pressed his skin in when he squeezed it. That was the way it should have been. His skin gives to the rock. The rock did not bend to his own will. No more strength. No more power. Just plain Jason.

"Nothing special about Jason Landers." He murmured softly as he drew back his arm and tossed the rock into the lake, watching it hit the water with a small splash. "Just the way it's always been." He sighed. He knew it was a good thing he had lost his strength and speed. He remembered very dimmly the terrible things he had nearly done in his agression. But if he could take it back, just the mutation part and not the behavior, he would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Ya know, this place isn't that bad when there are no mutated beasts running around, huh?" Charlie said, coming up behind his brother with a half grin.

Jason tilted his head back to look up at his older brother. That was the way it always was anyways. Always looking up to Charlie in everything he ever did. "Yeah...I guess." Jason said with a shrug. He tossed another stone and skipped it twice before it plopped down under the surface and disappeared.

Charlie snorted lightly, taking a rock from his brother's hand. "You're very talkative lately, bro." Charlie said, nudging his brother with his foot as he sat down next to him on the shore. "What's on your mind? We've got a few days of vacation left and you're acting like the world is ending. What's up?"

Jason sighed. "Nothing." He shrugged, shaking his head and looking at Charlie who wasn't buying it. "_What_? Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly happy. Just a little wiped, ya know?"

Charlie lowered his head, "Give me a break, Jase. I know you better than that. Tell me what's going on in that overly large head of yours."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just go ahead and read my mind if you know me so well." Jase said. He tried to skip another rock and still could only manage bouncing it twice before it went under.

Charlie took a breath. "You know I could guess, but I really rather you just tell me." He tossed his rock, skipping it five times.

Jason watched the rock with slight bitterness. Charlie could best him at everything. It never failed.

Jason paused with a hand against a fourth stone in his palm. He dropped it back into his hand, occupying himself with the final pebble as he scuffed his feet in the rocky sand under him. "It's just...this whole hero thing you've got going on for you. And for a while I was...well I was _like_ you. Like I felt like I was actually doing something that was... you know..."

Charlie blinked at his brother and Jason breathed in deeply. He wished Charlie wouldn't look at him like that. He always felt so small under his brother's eyes.

"...important." Jason finished, face heating as he realized how lame he sounded.

As if someone had flicked the light on in Charlie's brain- he suddenly understood and he shook his head, trying to tell Jason not to think that way for even a second. Jason couldn't help it though.

"Jase-"

"Man, don't get all _sappy_ on me, bro." Jason said quickly, cutting Charlie's speech off. He already had a feeling he knew what Charlie was going to say. The entire world probably could guess. It was the whole _'Beleive in yourself. You may only be one person to the world but you may be the world to one person'_ speech. Jase had heard it a million times and in a million different ways from their mother and it was pretty obvious when it was about to come up in a conversation. It wasn't hard to pick out and he knew that if Charlie pulled it out on him it would be all he could do not to break down completely. He didn't need Charlie's pity. He just needed his brother. " 'cause that's totally not cool. You asked me why I was upset so I told you. Don't make this any worse than it is."

Charlie frowned. "So I-"

"And I don't need you giving all your _wise guy_ advice telling me what to do, alright? I get enough of that from mom."

There was a pause before Charlie said anything to break the silence. "Can I please talk now?"

Jason nodded. "That's what I've been waiting for." He said, moving the pebble in his hands around his fingers.

"Dude, this may sound like crap to you but you really have got to stop trying to be me." Charlie glanced at him. "I mean, yeah. I'm Aaron Stone. But If I could have your life for a moment I would take the offer. If I could be in your shoes, man...and forget about all this Aaron Stone mission stuff."

Jason tilted his head. "Wait, forget about Aaron Stone? That's not a really good way for a hero to be thinking. Why would you possibly want to be normal after all you get to do? You're the coolest guy on the planet and you get everything. Why would you want a normal boring life like I have?"

Charlie sighed. "Ya know I would have said the same thing as you before this all happened but think about it. Most of the time I'm around I'm stressing about the Omega Defiance or wondering if you and mom are safe. I never know when something's gonna happen to you. For all I know, I could come home one day and not have anyone left. I mean it's one thing for bad things to happen, but when they happen because of something you _know_ you _could have_ prevented-it's a whole lot worse."

Jason snorted slightly. "So like, if this Hall guy ever asked you to quit then you would?"

Charlie paused, looking out towards the lake in front of them before he shook his head. "Never. I wouldn't be able to."

"But you just said-"

"It's hard being a hero. But after everything that's happened...quitting just isn't an option right now. I wouldn't be able to go about like before I was Aaron Stone because I already know what's going on out there while so many people are clueless. Like I said, Id' feel responsible."

"Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"That's totally lame." Jason said with a smile. "I'd kill to be you. Then I wouldn't need those stupid mutant powers to make me feel important. Man, when I was fighting it was just like...like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was so strong. I was helping you for _once_ and not the other way around. Like, I was really doing something that we were both good at. I mean without it...I'm _just...Jason_."

"Well you know, _just Jason_ was the kid who saved my life today. You really think that was the mutant in there stopping itself from whiping the ground with my face? Dude, that was _you_ in there and it was the you who didn't have freakish mutant powers. It was the Jason I could trust to be there watching my back. I was impressed, bro."

"Yeah?" Jason asked. His eyes brightened a little. Charlie really had no clue how much it meant to him to hear those words. Jason had done something to impress his older brother. He had done something important enough to get his attention just this one time and Jason's heart swelled. He realized how dumb his smile must have looked so he swallowed and tried to cover it. "You really think so?_ I_ did that?"

"Course you did. Who else could it have been? Terminus Mag?"

"_He_ couldn't have pulled that off." Jason said proudly. "That was _all Jason_." He felt alot better suddenly. Charlie could do that to him. Sometimes he got so upset and all Charlie had to do was prod at him a little to get him back on his feet.

"Truthfully, I prefer to have the _normal _Jason around."

Jason grinned slightly.

"The annoying pain in the ass brother that has a thing for making his big bro worried." He wrapped an arm around Jason's neck, ruffling his brother's hair roughly.

Jason laughed, pushing against Charlie till he got free. "Hey, I told you not to get all sappy!"

Charlie smirked. "Couldn't help myself." he tilted his head. "Come on. Let's go inside. Stan's got tacos cooking and if we beg we might be able to use him to hook up some Hero Rising for a while."

Jason half grinned. "Ya know, I never thought I'd say this but I've had enough of _Aaron Stone_ for a while."

Charlie grinned back. "I get where you're coming from. Sometimes even heros need a break."

Jason nodded. "I get you there." He stood with his brother. "So dude, since you trust me now and all and I'm like...practically an honorary hero now...you think I could maybe drive the SSJ home?"

Charlie laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'll _think _about it. Don't get your hopes up."

Before Jason followed his big brother into the house-- he turned back towards the water, looking out towards the lake reflecting the evening sun off the tiny rivlets. Jason squeezed the stone in his hand, feeling every egde of it bite his palm lightly as he tossed it up into the air and caught it once more in his opened palm. "Just plain, Jason Landers." He murmured with a half grin.

He drew back his arm and let the pebble go across the lake. It skipped seven times across the water and then sank down where no one would ever find it again.

* * *

_**Again-- the time has come to say farewell. =(**_

_There you go. The very last chapter in my story. **I hope you enjoyed it.** I certainly had fun writing it.^^ Everything is a happy ending. It's kinda weird for me to write like this. I tend to side with heartwrenching tragedies. These stories were very fun though. Maybe I should switch it up more often. _

_Thank you all who followed the story from the beginning and for those who are going to read this in the future. **I appreciate any reviews** you have and check on a constant so keep me posted. _

_Anyhoo, special **thanks to Charlie** who had to suffer through all my torture and props to him for not losing his mind and putting up with it. Also lets give a **shout out to Jason** who risked his own sanity to give all you **JASON BASHERS** out there something to enjoy and dream about._

_**Right now there is a very high and very low chance that I will write a third part to these stories to follow **My Not So Super Hero Aaron Stone **and** Be My Own Hero**. I really do want to and I'm into the idea but I want to think up a plot that has not been used and reused a million times in a million different ways. If I can think up some good enough turns and tid-bits then I promise you all will be the first to know. hehe. =) If not then I thank you all for reading them both.**_

_**Please give a final review of the entire story**. I love to read every word if it. Thank you very very much and I'll see you all in my other stories. _


End file.
